


More Trouble than It's Worth

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya bets Shingo can’t go a week without having sweets. Shingo, naturally could not back down from such a challenge, even at this cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Trouble than It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my fanfic folder from some time ago, so I decided to finish and then edit it. Let me know if you’d like to see more of this, because I’m not sure if I want to continue this.

It had only been two days, he can do this. Shingo absolutely cannot give in to the temptation. The stakes are too high. After all, he didn't want to lose his bet with Yuya. How dare the other boy think he can't possibly go a week without consuming any sweets. He'll show him!

Despite thinking that, that cake in the fridge became more tantalizing as the minutes pass. The boy couldn't help but to think about the creamy frosting or the sweet vanilla layers. It was just a few steps away. If he wanted to he could easily grab it. No one will know, right? He's home alone so no one could say he actually ate it. Shingo pulled the delectable treat out of the fridge and placed it carefully on the table.

A vibration from his pocket stopped him in his tracks. It was a message from Yuya. He couldn't recall giving the other boy his number, but he doesn't really know even half of what he's been doing the past few days. All he could focus on was the bet. If he loses, Yuya gets to do whatever his chooses with him within reason. He didn't want to admit it, but he's having a hard time going without sweets. Shingo missed pie, cake, chocolate, and all of the baked goods he's used to having.He sighed and finally opened the message. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

The boy slammed his fists on the table. He didn't bother reading the rest of the message. That was all he needed to see. He swiftly grabbed the appealing cake and shoved it into the trash with great force. After that message there was no way he was going to let himself lose.

He was startled when his doorbell started ringing. Of course he didn't bother getting it himself. Why bother when the housekeeper always does it anyways. She sounded confused for a moment. Shingo soon heard her tell the guest his whereabouts. It better be something important as he has better things to do than play host. He smoothed his clothes and prepared for his mystery guest to enter the room.

"Sawatari, didn't you get my message?" Yuya was standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. The other boy seemed genuinely confused. He didn't know nor did he care why. He was pissed at Yuya for making him do this stupid bet. He crossed his arms and plopped himself roughly onto a nearby chair.

"So what if I did?" Shingo didn't feel like gracing him with a proper answer. Yuya seemed even more confused than before. "Besides I wouldn't forget about our ridiculous bet, so there was no need to remind me."

"What are you talking about? I told you I was coming over." He pulled out his duel disk and brought the message up. The other boy showed it to Shingo. "See, it says so here."

The boy grabbed the device from Yuya's hands. He made sure to skip past the part he'd already seen, not wanting to see it again. However, he read the entire message as a whole once he saw the rest of it. It said, "Aren't you forgetting something? You left your school bag at my house yesterday. I'll bring it over soon."

Shingo, not wanting to admit that he was wrong, grabbed the bag from the other boy and tossed it towards a random corner. The shorter boy flinched as it hit a wall. Yuya could tell that the other boy was more irritated than ever. The taller boy sighed as he ungracefully plopped himself onto the nearest chair. 

Yuya couldn't stand to see this sorry sight anymore. Honestly, who can't go a few days without sweets. It's ridiculous. However, he wouldn't dare say it in front of the other boy. He found himself close to breaking out in laughter more than once over the past few days. Shingo certainly had not appreciated the gesture. Yuya isn't really surprised by the outbursts anymore, but his rants are always entertaining to the red and green haired boy. 

As Shingo glanced up from his lap, he jumped in his seat. Yuya had moved from the other side of the room to directly in front of where he sat. The younger boy's expression was halfway between amused and contemplating. He wondered what the other boy was planning. No matter what he had in mind, he wasn't going to let him win. Neo New Sawatari would not give up that easily. If the Yuya thinks he can get one over on him, he has another thing coming.

"Hey grumpy, let's go shopping." Shingo was a second away from protesting. He had every excuse prepared. He didn't get to use a single one, as Yuya cut him off. "I'm not going to let you mope around here all day, you know."

"Fine, I'll go." He clearly saw the excited expression on the other's face. Yuya's face practically glowed. "However, don't expect me to fall for your tricks. I'm going to win this whether you like it or not."

The younger boy simply laughed. Shingo couldn't help himself and smiled. Said smile soon turned into laughter. Even if they fight fiercely, at the end of the day they can't help but to be amused by themselves. He's sure they'll be arguing again later, but for now they are just enjoying each other's company. Shingo doesn't want that to change anytime soon, even if the younger boy annoys him to no end. At least for now, he could accept that.


End file.
